My Story from Start to Finish
by hampton girl
Summary: "It's Hogwarts, Rumors spread, don't worry about it." The next person to say that "piece of advice" was going to lose a hand. It wouldn't have bothered me, but I knew they weren't rumors.- Lily's story
1. Prologue

_Lily's Point of View _

A sigh escaped my lips, after months of dating I still couldn't believe James Potter and I were together. If you knew our full story, you probably wouldn't have believed it either. Some people say they expected it; others say it is a complete cliché. I say it is an unbelievable romantic tale. I, Lily Po-Evans, am going to tell my story exactly the way it happened, leaving nothing out. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lily's Point of View _

My heart was racing. I went over my checklist in my head over and over again. I had been nervous since I got my letter, but it had never been this bad. My palms were sweating beyond belief. Mom and Dad were driving me to the station. Petunia sat next to me in the back seat, She was only here cause our parents wouldn't leave her home alone. When I had shared my exciting news my parents were ecstatic, but my older sister was still not accepting me for who I was, a witch. My letter had caused a fight to break out between Petunia and me. Things were already patchy between us because of Severus.

Severus Snape helped me to accept me for who I was. He explained the wizarding world. He helped me to find all of the things that I needed to attend Hogwarts. He had been very helpful and a great friend. He was the one that explained to me what I was. I didn't believe Severus at first, but when I found out I could move flowers petals without touching them my doubt was a great deal lessened. Our friendship had mutual benefits though. I always tried to comfort Sev when his parents fought.

_ "They're not arguing anymore?" Lily questioned.

"Oh yes, they're arguing. But it won't be that long and I'll be gone." said Severus.

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't like anything, much." Snape replied.

I twirled my wand in between my pointer finger and my thumb. It was 10 ¼ inches long, willow, and swishy. Ollivander had said that it would be good for charms work.

"Lily, we're here." My dad called from the driver's seat.

I hopped out of the car, and retrieved a trolley. My dad balanced my trunk on the trolley and walked away with Mom.

"…I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm so sorry! Listen-" I caught my sister's hand held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there- no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his to change his mind!"

"I don't-want-to-go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a-"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arm, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages. Over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"-you think I want to be a - a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.

"I'm not a freak." Said Lily "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going." Said Petunia with relish "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy ... weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply it was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read -" whispered Petunia, "that was my private - how could you-?"

Lily sighed and noticed her father waving her down. "Bye Tuney. " She said as she approached her father.

"I know things are a bit rough between you and Tuney, but things will change." He said reassuringly.

"Sorry, Daddy, but I think things have already changed. I don't believe its going to get better any time soon." I replied.

"Regardless if you and your sister can't stop fighting, I am sending one of my daughters to boarding school, and I would like to wish her off."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, dear."

I waved to my dad as an approached the platforms 9 and 10. I followed behind Sev like a lost puppy not letting him out of my sight, but also keeping my distance as he had instructed me. He didn't want people to think people to think we were going out, but I knew that he didn't really care; it was just that his parents despised me and didn't approve of me hanging out with him. I began to grow bored so I began to look for the platform 9 ¾. Sev broke into a run and passed into the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. I followed behind him.

The Hogwarts Express was amazing. I couldn't find Sev anywhere, so I found an empty compartment. I practiced a few simple incantations, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Do you mind if we join you?" A girl spoke up.

"Not at all." I replied

"I am Alice Prewett. My friends are Emmeline Vance, Mary Macdonald, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, and Hestia Jones."

Alice had a round face and dark hair. Dorcas and Hestia both had black hair, but Hestia's cheeks had a rosy tint to them. Emmeline had brown hair. Marlene and Mary both had blonde hair.

"I'm Lily Evans." I stated in response.

"Not to sound rude, but how do you pull off that shade of green with such dark red hair?" Hestia questioned.

"My eyes are green."

"That they are." She smirked. With that remark a great friendship began among all of the eleven-year-old girls in the compartment.

_James's Point of View _

I had met Sirius Black on the train. He had come from a family like mine, but his family had been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, but I had hope that he would be different.

"Where are you going if you've got the choice? " Asked Sirius

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad... Got a problem with that?" Challenged James

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Severus said rather defensively

"Where are you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?"

_Lily's Point of View_

Finally I was here at Hogwarts. I was listening rather intensely to Professor Dumbledore's speech. I was utterly amazed that I was here, Sitting in the great hall amongst all my new friends. It was the best feeling in the world. Professor Dumbledore concluded his amazing speech, and the feast began. Alice, Hestia and I had been sorted into Gryffindor. Marlene and Emmeline were in Ravenclaw. Dorcas and Mary been sorted into Hufflepuff. Sev had been sorted into Slytherin, but I didn't mind we would still see each other, just not as often.

As the feast came to an end, everyone had stuffed to the point of no return and was exhausted. The prefects were told to lead their respective houses to their common rooms. I heard a loud thump behind me, and turned around. There were two guys behind Alice, Hestia, Mary, and I. One had long black hair and gray eyes. The other had hazel eyes and short, messy jet black hair. The boy with black hair was rubbing his chin, but strangely looked at the other guy in appreciation. The two boys approached us and Hestia pushed me forward. I stood my ground and shook my head, "No." I mouthed. Alice and Mary nudged me forward a bit and I groaned aloud.

"I didn't realize we were that bad, James." The boy with long black hair said.

"I guess you smell bad, Sirius." He replied with a smirk.

"No, I guess my friends are just annoying, but bathing might help the odor issue, Sirius." I quipped. James placed an arm on my shoulder, and chuckled.

"I told you I was being reasonable" James remarked towards Sirius.

"For staring at the poor innocent girl, then by all means enlighten me." He retorted.

"If I had not had started staring at the _poor innocent girl_, then I wouldn't have received the punch that gave me the confidence to talk to said girl. Which would have prevented us from finding out that said girl is amazing and has a number of good comebacks. There fore I am a very reasonable person." James concluded his rant.

"As entertaining as this may be I would like to get to bed." Alice claimed.

We began our journey to the common room again. Our conversations centered on the earlier encounter. As we climbed the staircase I heard footsteps behind me. It was James and Sirius.

"You just can't get enough of us can you?" Hestia exclaimed.

"That could be true, but it appears that we were all sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius replied.

We made it to bed with little other excitement. The morning, however, was another story.


End file.
